


Baby I'm Sick ( For You)

by StrawberryBasketCase



Series: It's An Unconventional Love [3]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy! Dallon, Daddy! Tyler, Fluff, Humor, Little! Brendon, Little! Josh, M/M, Multi, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBasketCase/pseuds/StrawberryBasketCase
Summary: Brendon has the flu and it's up to his daddys to take care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya my lovely fruits!
> 
> Wait that didn't come out right...oh well you know what I mean.
> 
> Here's another cutesy little fic for you guys while I write out my longer fics. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was an average day. The sun high in the sky. A nice breeze was blowing.

“Boys, breakfast time!” Tyler called to them as he set the table. There was no sound from upstairs.

“That's not gonna make them come down and eat.” Dallon interjected while he drank his coffee. Tyler only glared at his husband. He did nothing to help, but he wanted to be a critic.

“Fine Dallon why don't YOU get them to breakfast!” Tyler insisted to see how his way was different.

“Wouldn't mind if I do, but I would like to put that smart mouth of yours to good use for my troubles.” Dallon smiled confidently. 

“Yeah yeah let's see some results FIRST Mr. Know it all.” Tyler merely huffed as he agreed to his silly request. 

Dallon cleared his throat. “Boys, breakfast time. NOW!” He yelled to them upstairs.

“Oh so adding ‘now' makes it better?” Tyler was highly skeptical of his methods. Soon there was the familiar thundering sounds of the guys running down the steps.

“Morning daddys what's for breakfast?” Josh greeted as he sat down. This was pure coincidence in Tyler’s eyes.

“Say Joshie who did you hear to come down. Me or Dal?” Tyler inquired as he gave him a plate of french toast. Josh started to chow down. “Josh answer the question.” He was eager to know. Especially with his mouth on the line.

“Umm I only heard Dal. Did you call me daddy?” Josh was confused why it was a big deal. Dallon snickered in his mug. The smug jerk.

“No I guess I didn't. Just finish your food.” Tyler sighed and rolled his eyes. Dallon went into a fit of laughter. Tyler stormed out into the kitchen to get the rest of the food.

“Dad what’s wrong with daddy today?” Josh still didn't get what was going on.

“Oh nothing Ty’s just preserving his mouth-I mean his voice for later.” Dallon sipped his coffee. Josh was about to ask what he meant, but Dallon quickly changed the subject. “So where’s Brendon?” 

“I don't know. His room I guess.” Josh continued to eat unphased. He then drowned his eggy toast in syrup. Dallon rolled his eyes at the pointless reply. And that was WAY too much syrup for his liking, but whatever his Joshie wanted was fine with him.

“I guess I'll go get the slow poke so he can eat before SOMEONE eats all the french toast.” Dallon combed his fingers through Josh’s hair as he got up from the table. Josh just leaned into his daddy’s gentle touch as he ate some more. Dallon loved how responsive they could be in their headspace. He then pulled Josh’s head back to hear him purr like a kitten.

“You got a little something on your chin. Let daddy get that for you, Joshie.” Dallon whispered as he moved in to lick the syrup from his chin all the way up to his lips. He didn't normally like sweet things, but when it's coming from Josh’s mouth it was hard to resist. Dallon kissed Josh soft, yet controlling as he demanded access inside with his tongue. Josh happily opened up for him as he keep his hands planted on the table. Only by Dallon’s instructions would he move them. He was well trained.

Soon Tyler came in with the rest of the plates. “Honey do you mind NOT making out at my table and go get Brendon already!” He was more than annoyed at him about their earlier bet.

“On it dear.” Dallon sighed and let a very red faced Josh go. The yellow haired boy was panting after such intense kissing. “Finish your food Joshie or there will be no more ‘dessert' for you.” Dallon winked at him as he left the room.

“Y-yes daddy.” Josh mumbled as he went back to eating. He kept his head down to hide his blushing face. Tyler sighed and rolled his eyes.

Dallon loved to mess with his boyfriends when they were in their headspaces. He could either cradle them until they were babies drooling and all that or he could touch and tease them until they were begging him to fuck their brains out. All in all Dallon loved them as well as the power they gave him over them. 

He knocked on Brendon’s door. “Bren it's time to eat.” He slide in his room to see him still in bed. “Come on Bren it's time to get up!” He snatched the covers off him. “Dude how many times have I told you to stop sleeping in the nude!” Dallon quickly threw the covers back on.

“I-I w-was burning up, b-but now I-I'm freezing….I don't know what's wrong with me.” Brendon curled up under the covers. He was sweating yet shivering at the same time.

“Oh baby I think you caught the flu. Let me go get the thermometer to check your temperature.” Dallon said before he went to bathroom to get some much needed supplies.

“Dal what’s taking so long? The french toast is already cold.” Tyler whined as he came upstairs. Dallon came out of the bathroom with medicine, thermometer, heating pad, and ice pack. “Why do have all that….wait is my Brenny sick!?” He gasp before he ran in his room. “Oh sweetie don't worry I'll take care of you!” Tyler combed his fingers through his wet hair as he pulled him in his lap.

“I-I feel horrible daddy…” Brendon whined and snuggled into Tyler’s chest. 

“We’ll take care of you baby.Don't you worry.” Tyler rocked him back and forth. 

________________

They spent all day bathing, feeding, and caring in general for Brendon.

“D-daddy….I-I'm thirsty….” Brendon whispered as he rolled in his bed in pain. Tyler held him close.

“Oh you’re burning up sweetie.” Tyler rubbed his head. “Dally can you get me a cold pack for his head, some juice, and some more medicine.” He told him as he tried to cool the ailing boy with a hand held fan.

“I'm on it Ty.” Dallon rushed to get him what he needed. He was beginning to worry about Brendon. It had been hours and his fever kept coming back. He couldn't handle it if anything happened to him.

After some time they finally lowered his fever again. Tyler had him asleep between them. He sang sweetly in his ear while he rubbed his head.

“Ty maybe we should take him to the hospital. I mean he might be sicker than we think.” Dallon whispered so he wouldn't wake him.

“W-well let's wait to see how he feels in the morning...just let me have a chance to heal him….I don't wanna lose Brendon anymore than you do.” Tyler frowned at the thought of the hospital. He never was a fan of them ever since he saw his father die in one. In his mind they only heal who THEY want to heal. And that wasn't right to play duck, duck, goose with people’s lives.

“Alright, but if he’s not better in the morning then I'm taking him to the hospital. With or without you.” Dallon sighed because he hated to be harsh. Yet he wasn't going to risk Brendon’s health over his husband’s distaste for professional medical care.

“Fine…” Tyler frown as he snuggled a still sleeping Brendon. He closed his eyes tight as he prayed that his baby boy would be better in the morning. That way he wouldn't have to go to that horrible place. Dallon wanted to cry just looking at how upset he made Tyler.

“I'm sorry baby, but I just want him to get the best care alright. Please don't be mad at me.” Dallon kissed Tyler’s forehead to get his attention. He was met with big watery brown eyes. “What's wrong Ty?” He was started to worry even more.

“B-brendon….he’s a wild sleeper….b-but he’s barely moving now...OH GOD WHAT IF HE’S DYING DALLON!?” Tyler cried as he clung to both of them. Brendon stirred in his sleep from the noise.

“Tyler calm down! He’s fine...sick, but fine. Brendon doesn't move that much when he’s sick because he likes to snuggle.” Dallon held Tyler’s face. He kissed him sweetly and licked his tears away. “Now try and get some sleep before Brendon wakes up okay?” He reassured him. 

Tyler nodded and he laid down spooning Brendon. Dallon smiled and cradled them both. They soon drifted off to sleep.

________________

The bed began to shake.Dallon and Tyler stirred in their sleep. 

“Stop moving in the bed Ty.” Dallon groaned.

“Dal I'm not doing anything. Now let me sleep.” Tyler slurred as he turned over. The bed continued to rock even more. “DALLON STOP SHAKING THE BED!” He yelled as he covered his head with a pillow.

“That's not me! I thought it was you!” Dallon countered. They soon heard laughing. “Brendon!?” Dallon gasped.

“YOU’RE ALRIGHT!” Tyler beamed as he jumped up to hug him. They bounced up and down on the bed. Dallon joined them. They all laughed and hugged Brendon.

“I feel so much better, thank you daddys!” Brendon jumped on them and they all fell on the bed. 

“No need to thank us.” Dallon kissed him.

“Yeah so long as you’re healthy.” Tyler kissed him as well. Suddenly he sneezed. Tyler frowned.

“Well I guess I'm not COMPLETELY healed, but at least my fever’s gone.” Brendon smiled and wiped Tyler’s face. “Sorry about that daddy.” He then kissed his forehead. “Oh you’re so warm daddy. That can't be good.” Brendon exclaimed.

“Now that you mentioned it, I do feel a little off right now.” Tyler groaned. Dallon sneezed hard. They shared the same gloomy look. “Honey I guess we caught Bren’s flu.” Tyler told Dallon as he laid down.

“B-but if we’re both sick then who’s gonna take care of us?” Dallon whined and blew his nose.

“D-dont worry I’ll take care of you Dally.” Tyler wrapped himself in a thick blanket as he tried to get out of bed.

“No daddy, you're TOO sick. Let me take care of you. It's the least I can do when you took such great care of me.” Brendon laid Tyler back down.

“But-” Tyler tried to object.

“I'll have Joshie help me so I don't over exert myself. Now lay down while I make you both some soup.” Brendon smiled brightly. Tyler sighed and tried to relax. Brendon skipped downstairs.

“That's our good boy. He’s going to nurse us back to health with soup.” Dallon giggled and coughed.

“Yeah, that's our sweet Brenny.” Tyler smirked as he shivered under the covers. 

“So when did you finally teach them how to cook?” Dallon asked as he put an ice pack on Tyler’s head to cool him down.

“Thanks….and I didn't so I thought you must have.” Tyler snuggled into Dallon’s chest and handed him some Kleenexes. 

“No I didn’t either, but it's only soup. How hard could that be?” Dallon pulled Tyler closer. They giggled as they started to drift off to sleep.

Suddenly a loud crash came from down stairs. Followed by the smoke alarm going off. They popped up.

“BOYS!?” They screamed as they ran down to the kitchen. Yeah it was gonna be a LONG road back to health for them. Especially with Brendon and Josh doing the driving.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay happy ending! A possible fire, but happy all the same!
> 
> Now I will be honest, I don't do happy so these fics are actually harder to me than my drama filled ones. So if you guys have ANY ideas I would GREATLY appreciate it.
> 
> Comments and kudos please.
> 
> P.S: I hope my bestie enjoyed this :)
> 
> Seeya later alligator


End file.
